Worlds CollideAgain
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: For those of you who like Tony and Angela stories (and we all do.) This isn't one but they are talked about a little. This story deals with Sam and a few minor characters.
1. Chapter 1

"So what time is she coming by?" Hank asked as he stirred the spaghetti sauce that was simmering on the stove.

"Around 6:00." Sam answered putting the finishing touches on the salad she was fixing. "I can't wait to see her. It's been years."

"Since she ran away from home and met Angela's friend Trish who took her in as a model?"

"Right."

"Wow one of my wife's friends is a model. Lucky me." he winked.

"Watch yourself Mister." she scolded him swatting him on the arm. Laughing he pulled her to him. "No worries Honey you are the only woman for me."

"You remember that." she laughed lifting her face to his for a kiss.

"So where does your Dad keep that blue bowl?" he asked reluctantly releasing her.

"That cupboard over there. And make sure you don't drop it. You know how Dad is."

"Speaking of your Dad have you heard from him or Angela since they left?"

"Yeah, they are having the time of their lives."

"That's good. They really needed this vacation."

"Yes, they did and they went at a good time too. With our house being repainted it was the perfect opportunity for us to house sit while they're gone."

"Well it looks like everything is okay here. I'm going to go grab a quick shower."

"Okay Sweetheart."

An hour later Sam and Hank were sitting in the living room waiting for their guest to arrive. The dining room table was set and the sauce was simmering on the stove on a low heat.

Appetizers were laid out on the coffee table and music drifted from the stereo giving the evening a cozy feel.

At the sound of the doorbell Sam squealed and ran to open it.

"Wilma!"

"Betty!"

Sam and Charlie laughed and embraced each other in a tight hug. Pulling back Sam smirked and said: "Barf head!"

"Scum bucket!" Charlie shot back.

"Barf head?! Scum bucket?!" Hank asked in confusion.

"Just some little pet names." Sam explained giving Charlie a wink.

"That's right." Charlie said bumping Sam with her hip. "So I take it this is the hubby?"

"You got it. Hank one of my oldest and dearest friends Charlie and Charlie my husband Hank."

"Nice to meet you." Hank said holding out his hand.

"You too." They shook hands and then they all took a seat. Charlie sat down in the chair closest to the front door while Sam and Hank sat down on the couch.

"So how are your Dad and Angela? Trish and I were so surprised to hear that they had finally gotten married."

"They're doing good. They went on a little vacation and we're house sitting for them cause our house is being repainted."

"And how about Mona and Jonathon?"

"Well Mona's Mona." Sam laughed. "And Jonathon's in his third year in College and doing really well. I'm proud of him but would never let the little squirt know that."

"Honey, he's taller than you."

"Hank, he's my little brother he'll always be a little squirt to me."

"Got it." Hank said.

"No you don't." Sam teased him.

"Okay, I don't. I guess you have to have a sibling to understand."

"That's why I don't get it either." Charlie shrugged.

"So, how are things going with you?"

"Good, good. I go out on jobs and and I help Trish with the newer models. You know show them the ropes and help them with any problems they might have."

"Anyone special in your life?"

"Are you kidding?" Charlie shook her head in disgust. "Most of the guys I meet are so shallow and stuck up. I just want to meet a nice, normal guy."

"You? Nice and normal?" Sam laughed.

"Yes, barf brain." Charlie shot back before collapsing in a fit of laughter herself.

The two of them continued laughing until the sound of the doorbell interrupted their merriment.

"I wonder who that is."

"Only one way to find out." Sam said rising from the couch. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she saw who was standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mason?" Sam asked in surprise. "Is that you?! Come on in!" Mason entered the house and Sam closed the door behind him.

"Hi Sam! It's good to see you."

"You too." They exchanged a quick hug.

"So, do you still live here? I came by to see Tony. Is he here?"

"No, he and Angela went on a little vacation."

"Tony and Mrs Bower?" he asked in amazement.

"Well it's Mrs Micelli now. They got married a few years ago."

"They did? Hey, that's great. They always seemed like they belonged together."

"Yeah and now they are."

"So are you house sitting for them?"

"Yeah, my husband Hank and I are. Our house is being repainted and it just seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Husband?"

"That would be me." Hank said rising and walking over to them. "So you're the infamous Mason. Sam has told me a lot about you." He held out his hand.

"Oh really?" Mason asked nervously holding out his hand as well.

"Yeah, how you used to have a crush on her."

"Oh yeah. That I did. But, don't worry I'm over it now. I mean Sam is great but..."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. I'm just glad things didn't work out between you." Hank laughed.

"Well some things aren't meant to be and some are."

"Very true."

"Mason this is my friend Charlie." Sam said as Charlie got up and stood beside her chair.

They shook hands and immediately felt a pull towards the other.

"Nice to meet you Mason."

"You too." he smiled nervously.

Their nervous looks didn't get by Sam and Hank who glanced at each other with amusement.

"So" Sam cleared her throat to get their attention. "We were just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us Mason? Mason?! Mason!"

"What?" He broke his gaze with Charlie and looked towards Sam. "Sure, I'd love too."

"Well then let's chow down." Hank said offering his arm to Sam. She accepted and looked back over her shoulder her face lightning up in a grin. "You heard my husband! Follow us!"

"So you're a model?" Mason asked as the four of them sat down to eat.

"Yeah, I got discovered by Angela's friend Trish a few years ago when I ran away from home."

"You ran away?" Mason asked his voice laced with surprise.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, my Mom and I weren't getting along and..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I have a great life now and Trish has been more like a Mom to me than my own Mom."

"Still it must have been rough." he said gently.

"It was. But, my life is great now."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon."

"Wow, impressive."

"Yeah Mason always has been a genius. He was in college when he was fifteen." Sam said.

"College?! At fifteen?" Charlie said in amazement. "When I was fifteen I... well let's just say I wasn't in college. I was barely in school." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, that's all in the past. My life is pretty good now."

Mason smiled at her. "I guess all that matters is that you're happy."

"I am." she smiled back.

They continued talking completely unaware of Sam and Hank's grins as they watched them. "A nice and normal guy." Charlie had said earlier. Mason fit that bill perfectly- minus the being the genius. But, he was one of the nicest and sweetest guys Sam had ever known. She had to figure out a way to get the two of them to go out on a date. Suddenly the perfect idea came to her.

"Ummm Hank can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Excuse us." Sam said and went into the living room Hank following right behind her.

"So you want to get the two of them together don't ya?" Hank asked.

"How did you know that?" Sam laughed.

"Let's just say I saw the wheels turning."

"So I was thinking we could all go to a movie this weekend."

"Good idea but how do we get them to go for it?"

"Easy divide and conquer." Sam winked at him and went back into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Mason is pretty nice isn't he?" Sam asked Charlie as she poured four cups of coffee.

"Yeah, he is."

"So how about the four of us going out some night?"

"WHAT?! Sam are you kidding me? There is no way he'll want to out with me."

"And why not? You're beautiful, funny, and smart!"

Charlie shook her head. "Sam we're talking about a guy who went to college at age fifteen. Fifteen! Now he's a neurosurgeon and I'm just a model."

"Just because you're a model doesn't mean you aren't intelligent. You have street smarts and he has book smarts."

"Sounds like Tony and Angela." Charlie chuckled.

Sam chuckled as well. "I guess it does and look at the two of them now."

"But they were made for eachother. Even though it took them a long time to realize it."

"Way toooooooo long according to Mona." Sam put her arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Now, are you going to be chickens like they were or are you going to go out and have a good time?"

"Did you just call me a chicken?" Charlie playfully glared at her before dissolving into laughter.

"Uh huh."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll go out with him. But, just as a favor to you."

Sam laughed. "Yeah right. Hank and I both saw the way the two of you looked at each other. You both were smitten at first glance."

"I was." Charlie admitted softly. "But I'm not sure he was."

"He was. He definitely was." Now let's take this coffee into the living room."

*Takes place same time as above*

"So Charlie seems pretty nice." Hank said.

"Yeah she does. Pretty too. Well she's more than pretty she's beautiful." Mason blushed after realizing what he said.

"So you like her?"

"Well, I mean she's nice and beautiful but….." he trailed off.

"But what?" Hank prodded gently.

"Well think about it. She's the beauty queen and I'm just a lowly man."

"Yeah, a lowly man who's a neurosurgeon." Hank laughed.

"Okay. Okay." Mason shook his head. "But let's be serious what could she possibly see in me?"

"Look, I know we just met but Sam has told me what a great guy you are. If she can see it then why not Charlie?"

"I don't know" Mason said nervously.

"How about the four of us going out some night?"

"You really think she'll want to?"

"All you have to do is ask."

"I never asked a model out before."

"Forget that she's a model and you're a neurosurgeon. Just ask her out as one person to another."

"Okay." Mason sighed just as the two women came into the living room.

"It's about time. The coffee is probably cold by now." Hank teased Sam.

"Hey, you're just lucky it's ½ tasteable." Sam shot back winking at him. She placed the tray on the coffee table.

"½? That's pretty good. For you honey."

In response Sam threw one of the throw pillows at him. He laughed and pulled her down next to him. They all picked up a cup and drank immediately realizing that the coffee wasn't tasteable at all.

"Okay. So the coffee sucks." Sam sighed.

"You said it not us Barf brain." Charlie laughed. Sam stuck out her tongue at her.

"So, does anyone have something they want to ask someone else?" Hank asked glancing from Mason to Charlie.

"Real subtle sweetheart.' Sam rolled her eyes.

Hank shrugged. He and Sam looked at Mason who had his head down.

"Mason?" Sam said gently.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked up and across the coffee table where Charlie was sitting in the opposite chair.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me. Or we could go out with Sam and Hank if you prefer that instead."

Charlie was silent for a few moments. Ever since they had met a few hours before she had been drawn to him. But, she was also nervous. It was odd. All the other guys she met and dated she always felt in control but with Mason she felt out of control. The strange thing was- she liked it.

Mason noticed her hesitation and assumed the worst. What had he been thinking?! Of course she wouldn't want to go out with him!

"Charle I…."

"I would love to go out with you." she said at the same time.

"You would?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." she smiled.

Sam and Hank watched their exchange with a small smile on both their faces.

"So, it's settled then? We can all go out Saturday night?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good." Charlie smiled at Mason.

"Sounds really good." Mason smiled back at her.

*Later that evening after Charlie went to bed and Mason left.*

"I can't believe we did it!" Hank sighed lying on the couch with Sam leaning against his chest.

"I know. But, hey we're good matchmakers!"

"Honey, there's no guarantee things will work out the way you think they will."

"I know. But, they're two of my oldest friends and well you never know."

"True."

Sam turned her face upwards for a kiss just as the phone rang. Hank sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hank!" Tony said from the other end.

"Hi Tony!"

"How does he know? How does he always know?!" Sam laughed in frustration.

"We're fine Tony. The house is fine too."

Sam motioned for him to give her the phone.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi sweetheart!"

"Hi Kids!" Angela called from the background.

"Hi Angela!" Sam yelled back.

"So Dad you'll never believe who stopped over tonight and what happened…."


End file.
